


Burlesque

by enmudecer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Burlesque AU, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, almost slow burn but not really, but dont say that to mara she swears it's not, but it's more like they're checking in on each other, idk when he'll start to get them but around past chapter 5, inspired by the burlesque movie with cher, luke gets treated to more bjs than anyone man deserves, mention of past or possible non-con, so like they'll be a B plotline but really it's just an excuse to set a medium burn, so porn with kinda plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/pseuds/enmudecer
Summary: The crowds came to see Mara the “Jewel of Burlesque” and her “sensually erotic magnetism,” as one holo-reviewer stated. It was a far cry from her life and the luxuries that once surrounded her as a courtier of the Empire. It didn’t matter; that past self was dead.Luke had to resist the urge to cover his face with his hand. He was a grown man who was familiar with a woman's body yet here he was feeling like a teenager getting caught with his hand down his pants. Before he could give in to that urge to cover his eyes the curtain came down once more.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 22
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to wait until I had 1/3rd of it done. Just in case life got busy I would always be ahead. But, because of quarantine, I don't a reason to not write and we all need something fun right now. So here. Take it. I have up until chapter 5 written but no beta past this one chapter. So I'd need a beta before I get to keep posting if anyone wants to volunteer.

Mara Jade climbed the rusted stairs at the back of the Burlesque club. With every step, they screeched with protest, and her headache responded with an extra kick behind her eyes. Combined with the dull ruckus of the customers waiting on the twin staircase on the other side of the building, it made Mara want to smash her brains out against the duracrete building. She swung the employee entrance door open to what should have been sweet salvation but instead she was assaulted by the loud roar of all the cast and crew members hurrying along preparing for the show. Luckily a waiter was passing by with glasses and a bottle for the pre-show toast. Without further thought, Mara downed a glass and took the bottle with the other hand. She desperately needed any balm that would numb her.

Bulldozing her way through the crowd of girls -- she practically shoved one woman out of the way -- she finally made it to her true sanctuary. Her own small private changing room, which was previously a medium-sized closet. Given to her as a part of her contract for being lead dancer. Anything to make the club's prized dancer happy, and loyal to them. After all the art of Burlesque (if you wanted to call it that, she sure as hell didn’t) was dead. No one wanted to pay for half-naked dancers they couldn’t touch, no matter what they begged to pay, when they could find fully naked dancers that after a night of teasing would suck them off in the private rooms in strip clubs. But, they did come to see Mara the “Jewel of Burlesque” and her “sensually erotic magnetism,” as one holo-reviewer stated. 

It was a far cry from her life and the luxuries that once surrounded her as a courtier of the Empire. The room was as long as the rack that stored her costumes and as wide as her makeup table.

But, as soon as she closed the door and smothered the sounds outside, it was so much more cherished than any bobbles she had back then. It didn’t matter; that past self was dead. No matter how much it tried to claw its way fully from her unconscious mind, it never managed. The only thing she kept when she hauled her seizing body away was her name, and now she guarded it like a treasure. Only the staff knew it, not the public. She could easily pull a few foggy memories from her mind: the sound of parties, the feel of the music, the sound of tutors clicking their tongues, the gentle hand of the emperor at her shoulder. But, she could never seem to pull them into an order or into true clarity. She had facts she knew about her former self. Things that she simply just knew, like that she was the emperor's hand, and an assassin not to trifle with. As well as a courtier and dancer at the palace as a cover. 

She went from dancing formally with live orchestras to dancing to a simple four-member band. She went from elegant and sensual dresses, to a bastardized knockoff of her previous glamour. Burlesque costumes merely lingerie that cost more.

Looking at herself in her make-up mirror, her eyes roamed her face to the dark circles under her eyes and her deathly pale skin. She hated what she saw. Yet, she couldn’t truly hate  _ herself _ . Because, once she was on stage, any shame she held would melt away. Taking the stage was an addiction she could never explain. She could feel the crowd, the wave of what they were feeling washing over her. It was completely intoxicating, to feel the swell of adoration and lust hit her depending on the way she swung her hips. She only needed to make it through the performance and she knew after she’d feel more rejuvenated- powerful almost. 

And then her hatred would turn from her situation to the individuals in the crowd. Oh, she adored how the crowd adored her, but she hated everyone in it. She hated nothing more than when she would make eye contact and to have to see how much the men wanted to use her body for their pleasure, how they thought she’d degrade herself by begging them for release. How they thought all she needed was the right man to tame her into the perfect submissive. It left an invisible rash under her skin. 

Letting out a long breath she reminded herself she just needed to avoid direct eye contact, and her night would make up for the horrendous morning. With trembling fingers, she began to twist the cap to her foundation.

Luke trudged along as the line slowly moved up the stairs, the neon light pouring from the club tinting his fellow former rebels deep purple. Someone had passed a flask around, and when it finally reached him he took the largest swig he could manage and forced the burning liquid down to steady his nerves. Since they got in line he could feel his skin crawl. Maybe it was just growing up in Tatooine, where places like this only meant one thing. Prostitution. The Hutts’ slimy hands forcing women, even girls, into horrendous actions. He was raised to see those that ran and frequented those establishments as vile scum leeches. The worst of the worst for abusing the unwilling.

“Kid, you feeling alright? The alcohol hit you too hard?” Han’s hand wrapped around the flask, tucking it into his leather jacket.

Luke hadn’t realized he was clinging to and gently pried it away “Uh, no I’m fine. It’s just these places- Sorry, I don’t want to ruin Wedge’s Bachelor party. I’ll try to get over it”

“Woah, kid relax there’s nothin’ sleazy happening tonight. Y’know Leia would never let me tag along if there was,” Han gave Luke a playful nudge with his shoulder “She keeps me on a short leash” The line began to move forward once more “Oh, but I don’t mind it y’know. Especially when she gets in the mood to pull. We do this-”

Before Luke had the chance to protest that he didn’t want to hear about his sister's sex life the bouncer beat him to it asking everyone for their payment and identification. Luke felt as grateful as when they received unexpected backup during the rebellion. Once inside they found their table. Someone made reservations for a table off to the side, on a small platform with curtains surrounding them, and a good view of the stage. The waitress came around to take orders, left, and came back with their orders. The group of men, now loose with some drinks, became louder. The jokes became dirtier. After all that and two shots, Luke felt himself relax. He was finally enjoying himself. Until the lowering of lights and the raising of the curtains brought his anxiety back up.

The curtain revealed five women in a neat line, each posed in different stances. Each lady was wearing a different version of the same costume; black heels, tight-fitting red corsets, black thongs, fishnets, and a long flowing bustles a darker red attached to the back end. The music began to flow slowly and the crowd cheered. The women followed the band’s tempo, circling around the stage so that everyone in the audience had a chance to have a good look. The music began to pick up and suddenly the dancers' moves became more provocative, thrusting their hips forward-moving their hands around their own bodies. In a flourish, all the women ripped their bustles off. 

At that, Luke looked away as if he found anything  _ but _ the stage interesting while the whole room began to cheer and clap. He joined in half-heartedly, he didn’t want the dancers to think him rude. After the crowd died down Luke just wanted to focus on finishing his drink. Once that was done, he hoped the song would be over and he would have a minute to clear his head before the next group took the stage. The song finally sounded like it was winding down so he looked up. And regretted it, the dancers were now naked except for red glimmering pasties on their nipples and thongs, locked in various poses together, making them look like a herd of banthas in heat. 

Luke had to resist the urge to cover his face with his hand. He was a grown man who was familiar with a woman's body yet here he was feeling like a teenager getting caught with his hand down his pants. Before he could give in to that urge to cover his eyes the curtain came down once more. He shot up from his seat and went to the bar to grab a stronger drink. He was going to need it if he was surviving tonight. 

The bartender took an especially long time to fill the order, but Luke didn’t mind. It was a break from the show. By the time he made it back to the table and took his seat, the second dance number had ended and the curtain was drawn down again. He could feel the anticipation of the whole place growing. He was about to ask Han why that maybe when the curtain suddenly opened again. Luke subconsciously held his breath, but all he could see was a second curtain, this one made of strings of fake diamonds. 

The band began to play an upbeat tempo as a woman slid slowly down those gleaming diamonds. She was facing the crowd with one knee tucked up, her arms extended to hold onto the strings. The crowd went absolutely wild. There was cheering, clapping, whistling and banging on the tables. But Luke heard none of it, his sole focus on this woman. The world seemed to stop as the woman landed in a split the band seemed to vamp waiting for the crowd to settle down.

She was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. He wanted to look away, hating to be caught drooling, but he found he couldn’t. Her golden-red hair was the first thing to catch his eye - how the light caught and bounced off of the wild waves. From his spot in the crowd, he lamented that he couldn’t get the exact color of her eye. They seemed green, maybe hazel, outlined in pointed black. But, they were definitely piercing. She looked like she could kill someone with just her stare. 

He tried to pull his gaze away but it was too late. He started to roam her body. He justified to himself it was to take in her costume, or the lack thereof. Her neck was wrapped tightly with the false diamonds. And from her neck, it wasn’t hard for his eyes to go a little lower. To get distracted by her black lace covered breasts. He wasn’t a teenager, he swore at himself as he tried to resist outright staring. But, he really had lost all self-control. Vaguely, he thought about how her breasts would feel under his palms. He froze and shook his head. No, he was better than that. He was a Jedi! He should know better than anyone else to control his most primal of urges. 

Suddenly, time started again and she was standing facing the crowd. Her lips began to move in time with the music and lyrics, And he registered that she wasn’t actually singing before he got distracted again. She began a sequence of kicks, and other women in similar costumes began to join the stage copying her moves. With every kick she did, he felt a twinge right at his core. His eyes traveled up her heeled black shoes, up her sheer thigh high stockings connected to her lace panties and back down. He was mesmerized by her movements, and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. 

Well, technically he could wrap his hand around part of what drew him to her. And he prayed his friends wouldn’t notice that. Luke subtly moved so the table covered his lower half a little better. The flush burning his face he couldn’t hide, but if teased he’d just blame the alcohol. 

But, there was something underneath the physical attraction.

The dance continued, indifferent to Luke’s turmoil. The redhead spun and weaved around the dancers on the stage. At the temp she’d stop in front of one of her fellow dancers, her hands tracing along their body up until she reached their neck and snatched the fake diamonds off of their necks. Once she had taken their necklace that women fell to the floor and began to dance from there. Their hips bucking up as they lay back on the floor or legs spreading out or kicking. Eventually, when she had everyone’s jewelry she was standing in the middle of a circle made up of the writhing women. 

At the height of the song, a small round platform lifted her a couple of feet off the ground. Her hips swayed back and forth, and Luke was ensnared by the movement. She turned her back to the crowd, and as she slowly sunk down one of her hands went to lift up her hair flirtatiously while the other snaked around her back to snap off her bra. Once the bra was off, she slowly rose, swinging the discarded article away as the crowd whistled and she turned to expose her breasts. Her chest naked save for the layers of costume jewelry and nipple tassels made with strings of diamonds. The crowd noise escalated, but Luke sat quiet, eyes wide. He was transfixed by her final forward shimmy as the song ended and the curtain came down fast on the last note. 

With the curtain down, the spell seemed to break. Oxygen finally seemed to make it to his brain. What was that? He couldn’t tell what was him and what was… well, whatever that was! With a clear mind, he reached for the force to steady himself. Suddenly he felt it, like a soft lover’s caress against his mind. She was force sensitive! And she knew enough of the force to probe the audience. He needed to urgently speak with her. Whatever just happened was partly because of the force. He needed to know how she was doing it, and if she was doing it on purpose. 

Luke grabbed Han’s arm as the man lifted his drink, almost making him spill it “Han, I need to meet her” 

“You and every single man, and maybe even some that aren’t single” Han goodnaturedly rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. Luke got up undeterred by Han’s reaction. He knew his brother-in-law, once he realized how serious Luke was he’d stand by him understanding it or not. Luke couldn’t even blame him for the reaction if another man had reacted like him he probably would have done the same. With a new goal in his stubborn head, he was going to uncover who this mystery woman was.

Before Han knew it, Luke was standing abruptly nearly tripping his chair over in the process. Han scrambled up after him while downing the rest of his drink. The kid was going to get himself into trouble. Han had a sinking feeling he was about to play diplomat as to not get Luke beat up or thrown out.


	2. Chapter 2

Skywalker poster boy for the rebellion and his compatriot Captain Solo weaved through the crowds, the blonde clearly leading to the bouncer stationed at the employees only door. Karrde watched from the one-way window in his office overlooking the whole club. The man took a sip of his beverage finding the spectacle interesting. When the party had made reservations he had pretended to not know who they were but acted cordially nonetheless offering one of the best seats for a bargain. Karrde prided himself on being a smart businessman even if the business was fraudulent. The club was one of his money-laundering operations but it did have a special place in his heart. It was one of his first fronts he created when he started his larger smuggling operation. He had his main HQ but he always found himself back in his old office here, Canto Bight was too perfect to be away for too long. He never did any illicit business at the club, besides the laundering, less he blow the cover. But, being on planet with his own club did offer him an array of networking connections with his lucrative patrons useful for his operations. 

He tilted his head as he saw the two men reach the bouncer, Karrde’s hand going to the comm inside his jacket pocket. As the blonde animatedly began to speak Karrde wondered what scenario would work best for him. He had been cordial in the hopes that the group of influential men would regard his club kindly and maybe unknowingly get the local law enforcement off of him. It seems in his inexperience during his youth he had missed a potential leak while building his club and now years later, water began to seep. But seeing Skywalker so passionate had him seeing other possibilities that may help him. 

A plan began to form in his mind he dialed the comm frequency to the bouncer preparing the hard tone he would take.

“What is the commotion?” Karrde turned his voice to a cold demanding pitch giving him the essence of authority.

“Uh, nothing but uh this guest wants to meet The Jewel, says it’s nothing untoward”, the guard replied nervously knowing Karrde could see very well the important guest. He himself gave the order for his staff to not leave them wanting for anything. The guard must be unclear of exactly what ‘anything’ meant.

“Absolutely not you know our policy” With that final statement he cut the call. Peering he wondered what the man would do once he got the final no but there was no show Skywalker nodded his head once and walked away clearly dejected. Once at his table, he sat down and it seemed by rejoining his friends his spirit was lifted. 

Interesting. 

Karrde had a strict no fraternizing with the guest’s policy. It started as a way to protect himself from law enforcement. If he ran a completely clean business on the outside no one would suspect the real laws being broken internally in his bookkeeping. But, it evolved for the protection of the women. As he began to hire dancers he began to see their background how the clubs they had worked for had at best rewarded the exchange of sex and at worst expected sex to be part of the routine. But, here with no fraternizing rule, he removed the whole pressure. At most he would allow flowers to be delivered to the girls, but nothing more. After all who didn’t at least enjoy some token of admiration.

Karrde turned and sat at his desk. He had a lot of work to do, not only in finding the leak but figuring out how he could use Skywalker to his advantage.

Han didn’t expect Luke to sour at being told no. Despite his newfound fame and the new habit of people tripping over themselves to cater to him, Luke remained humble and honestly ashamed of all the attention. However, not being sour is one thing but the relief that he saw off of the man was confusing. Hell, Han didn’t have any doubt Luke was coming up with a hair-brained scheme, so that might account for him being accepting of the no, but the relief was still confusing. Sighing he guided the kid back to the table he was done trying to figure the Skywalkers out. 

Luke had felt the anxiety ease once the guard had confirmed a denial to the visit. It confirmed that the place didn’t have anything illicit happening against women and now he felt less guilty for being here. He could enjoy the night because he already had a plan forming how to get to know  _ The Jewel.  _ Tomorrow he’d start with his plan and he’d find out her real name. Unfortunately, the plan he had would only make him a not so silent spectator. Sitting back down with the Rogues greeted by cheers and sly smiles he felt at ease once more and joined in the festivities. 

While they had spoken to the bouncer the band was playing some background music it reminded him of the cantina band from years ago, when Han and he met. There were no dancers on stage, an intermission of sorts Luke supposed. Soon it looked like the performance would start once more, the tempo and lighting changed.

Excited Luke couldn’t wait to see her again. 

Sometimes Han really wanted to shake Luke violently to see if maybe that would help move some sense in that shell of a head. He loved Luke, adored him like an annoying kid brother but this morning, afternoon Luke had corrected him, putting a real emphasis on annoying. He didn’t know how the kid did it but he never seemed to catch a hangover, he’d said it was the force, but Han doubted it. He was sure Luke must have found a secret potion or something and he was just holding out on the rest of them. Probably, because secretly deep down he loved to see Han suffer. He and his sister! It must be somewhere in their genes. Hell, even Vader had joined in. Subsequently, Luke never having had a hangover found little sympathy for those who were normal. 

Luke had shaken Han awake like a kid on Life-day eager for presents insistent that they needed to call Leia and Chewie that very second, it was about that girl and it was a matter of urgency. 

Han grimaced at Leia glared at him, even in a tiny blue holo projection she was terrifying. The moment was ruined by the squeals of laughter from Jacen and Jaina in the other room followed by a roar from Chewie. Smirking he responded to her question “Do you miss me yet sweetheart?”

“As much as I could miss a rancor. I have half a mind to keep Chewie over you” she paused once more as more ruckus came over the call “Last night I actually got to have a bath. With candles and a glass wine” She gave a smirk prodding him.

“I know for a fact though you must have missed at least some part of me during your bath” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Before Leia could respond Luke swooped in on the conversation hoping to steer it away from his twin’s sex life. 

“Are they torturing Chewie? Should we leave early to rescue him?” Leia turned to him and laughed.

“Only from a certain point of view. The toddlers have discovered braiding and they’re excited to test their new knowledge on the poor guy.” More noise from behind her she turned and frowned. This time it was more roaring “Unfortunately, they haven’t learned the concept of gentle yet” this time she grimaced when more roaring happened. “At least it isn’t my hair this morning” she gave a smile at Han. Damn, he was gone only a couple of days and the twins had learned something new and he’d missed it. 

“Well serves him right for preferring their company over ours” Han gave a faux huff. There was another roar in response to Han but he couldn’t make out the finer sounds from the distance and the call he turned to Leia to translate.

“He says the toddlers are better conversationalists” 

“Hey, I resent that! All they do is babble and say some random words”

“I think Chewie has a point,” Luke jumped in. Han turned to him and wagged his finger.

“Oh, no don’t come for me like that especially after I tried to help you pick up that chick!” Interest peaked Leia leaned hands on her hips silently demanding a full report. 

Luke began to feel the heat of her stare and rubbed the back of his neck” Han is making a bigger deal really. One of the dancers at the club last night is force sensitive and I wanted to meet her” He paused taking a breath not realizing he hadn’t paused until then “I haven’t seen much force sensitives and she was using the force while dancing so I’m just interested in that” he couldn’t help wince at what seemed to be a flimsy excuse. Leia turned to Han seemingly demanding co. Han balked.

“Fat chance! He was drooling the whole night over her. Trying so hard to his  _ saber _ ” He elbowed Luke playfully at that and Luke shoved back a squeak of shame escaping him. He thought he was doing well in hiding his reactions. He was a Jedi, it was part of the title. “You should have seen him, all hot and bothered it was like he was a total virgin!” Han began to laugh sparing a glance at Luke and how the poor guy was blushing and glowering at him. Just the same way his sister did. He could practically hear him begging for the force to swallow him up. Leia stood back and let the boys go about, she was busy contemplating this new information.

Han’s smile turned wolfish this was the perfect time for Han’s rude wake-up call “But, we all know that’s not right Luke,” Han wiggled his brows at the man “From the Rebel gossip alone we all know how adventures you are.” Han barked another round of laughter remembering all the lurid stories of the man. From the orgy with his squad that proved to be true to the false one of a three-way between them all. Oh, wait “Actually, he might be into her because she’s strong in the force. I’m sure they could do kinkier sex things with it! Like-” With that Luke’s hand came flying to cover Han’s mouth. He never knew when to cut it out and Luke really didn’t want to talk about this with his sister. Han struggled a bit but ended up huffing out a warning that he’d behave. Luke released him.

  
  
  


“Anyway, I have a plan, a total foolproof plan for recon on her. In the meantime, I need you to cover for my absence in the next couple of days. I’ll have to go undercover as a bartender in the club and once I’ve puzzled who she is I’ll be back” He glowered at Han “I am not planning on getting involved personally with her”

“Yeah, when has anything gone according to your plan?” Han scoffed and rolled his eyes. As the two men glared at each other Leia looked on them pensive rolling the plan around in her mind. Her dear brother really wasn’t too self-aware. The plan was crazy as is. The only thing she could do is to try to be supportive.

“I can cover for you using the holo-net. Maybe, I can leak old holos of you and the twins to make it seem you’re still here. But, you’ll need a disguise you’re too recognizable” Both men turned to gawk at her this time

“Like what, a mask?” Luke asked his brows raised high questioning. 

“Something easy to throw them off, you can use an eyeliner pencil and smudge it around your eyes. It’s uncomplicated since you don’t have the experience and it’ll change your eyes completely in color and structure”

Luke blinked once and twice “That’s a good idea thanks, Leia!” He smiled brightly at her excited for the plan. Han whacked him playfully behind his head.

“Just don’t fall in love with her” Han reminded him, he was playing it off as a joke but really he was beginning to worry about the kid. “Now shoo, go buy your dumb eyeliner and see if they’ll even hirer you and let me have a conjugal visit with my wife here” Luke rolled his eyes and bid his farewell to his sister. Glad to be escaping their grossness.

“He’s totally going to end up marrying her you know” Han rubbed the bridge of his nose. The kid wore his heart on his sleeve and quickly tried to make friends with anyone with even a crack of goodness in them. This was a bad combination he was going to fall hard for her, a hot, force-sensitive, with a tragic backstory most likely. It’s like the force created the most attractive woman for him. “I’m sure he’s somewhat interested in her for her force sensitivity, hey maybe even her brains and personality. Mostly, I’m sure the fact she was the hottest dancer there has the biggest part to play” Leia’s lipped pinched at the last part knowing his mistake he tried to start back peddling he didn’t want to get home just to be kicked to the couch “I mean if you’re into that sort of thing, her hair was totally dyed and uh-”

Leia began to laugh, years later she loved taking any chance to make her husband sweat. Han just stared at her really realizing she was yet again pressing his buttons. She still did it and he still fell for it, he smiled back. It was nice to have stability, it was one of the things he always longed for without admitting it.

“I know, but he really needs this.” Leia wore a conspiratorial smile. “Plus, I really want cousins for the twins to torment.” Leia trusted her brother even if he was as dumb as the rest of the male population at times. He had an innate read on people. After all, he had trusted Vader and it ended up working out for him. She just hoped this path wasn’t a painful one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp sorry for any mistakes. I rewrote things and reread but honestly, I do not trust myself soooo it is what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke quickly stopped himself and lowered the hand that was about to rub his eye. He completely forgot about the dark liner circling his blue eyes turning it into the palest sky blue. It’s been a week and he still hadn’t really gotten used to the makeup. Honestly, he had a new admiration for those that woke up early just to apply it. He always thought it was a waste of time, maybe it was him being raised where it was a luxury few could afford and even if then rarely wanted to waste it by sweating it off under the harsh twin suns. Sighing he went back to drying off the glasses he was lining up for later that night. 

It had been a week and he was getting frustrated with himself. He’d seen the women, he now knew to be Mara Jade, almost every day. Yet he still didn’t know much about her. Whenever they’d cross paths he’d freeze and only managed basic replies. He could never find that easy-going attitude to strike up an actual conversation. A skill he had no issue with normally going on the fact that Han kept yelling at him about not making friends with strangers. 

He had to satisfy himself with just her name. The dark blonde paused letting the thought of her name send a shiver through him. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he couldn’t stop the image forming of how good it would sound with him moaning it against her most sensitive areas.

He jolted his task to a stop setting the glass down rather harshly, taking a sharp breath in trying to calm his accelerated blood. He needed to stop, he was not going to have a sexual fantasy while on the job about a woman who he didn’t even know. He was not some low life sleemo pervert. Shame and guilt washed over him as he gripped the counter’s edge, maybe this was the reason he couldn’t seem to start a natural conversation with her. He was too wrapped up in his own feelings, he had to clear his head and realign his priorities. He was just here to find out what she knew about the force, he wasn’t lying to Han when he said he wasn’t going to sleep with her.

Before Han left he gave a whole embarrassing spiel of sexual advice. It was almost as painful as the failed sex talk his aunt and uncle tried to give him. But, mostly he ranted how Luke “Best keep it in his pants” and how “Corellian hell has no greater torturer than a vengeful woman”. Luke agreed with him. If he even tried to go there it would be at best unprofessional and at worst a complete stalker move of him. 

Ugh, doubt began to creep into him. This was a dumb plan, he should have seen it. He should have come back on official Republic clearance and just have been direct with her. It would have ripped the band-aid off at least. Now, because he couldn’t control his desires he was nothing more than a perverted stalker, fantasizing about a woman who didn’t consent to it. It was too late to turn back now, she already knew him and if he showed up again with the government at her door she’d truly end up hating him. He just needed to step up and control his emotions. Like the Master Jedi, he should be. 

Luke turned inwards to himself and began the process of a walking meditative state. Forcing his breathing to even out, he’d release these feelings into the force how Yoda taught him on Dagobah. Luke assumed Yoda hadn’t meant for this technique to be used this way but he needed any tool he had. He felt himself drift into the force but soon felt himself be pulled in deeper, submerging in the force more than he really wanted to but it was fine no one should disturb him any time soon he was the only one scheduled to prep the bar and the cast should all be upstairs. He knew he had gone too long without meditating, he really should get back into the habit. Letting himself drift off he soon found himself brushing against what seemed to be another more muted presence. 

Jerking back into reality startled to find Mara Jade herself standing right in front of him like he had summoned her with only his daydreams. She was looking effortlessly stunning in only a pale lilac silk robe. Her red locks lose like flickers of ambers in a fireplace. He was so caught off guard he couldn’t stop his gaze from taking her full form in, his eyes catching the small perky mounds peaking through the thin fabric. He swallowed. He really couldn’t be thinking of her braless right now. It shouldn’t affect him like it did, at this point he’d seen her strip almost completely nude every night countless times. Still, though she always had something covering them. Now, they were almost free. His mind drifted to the image of him lavishing one thoroughly with his tongue through the fabric, his other hand slipping into her robe and kneading her other breast with the same abandon. 

No, he wasn’t going there. He shook himself out of it; he needed to focus on her, not some walking wet dream that kept infiltrating his mind. 

He began to try to focus on  _ her _ , finally taking in her facial expression he realized she was in a very foul mood. He could clearly see the dark circles under her eyes only made more severe by her too-pale skin, he was startled. He’d only ever seen her after she’d applied makeup. He still thought her beautiful even now but he was deeply concerned over her well being. Clearly something was very wrong. He began to categorize her features completely absorbed by her: how her body was rigid, her stance even, her hands on her hips. Her emotion clearly displayed not just in the force but in the way she moved. Then he began mapping her expression, her furrowed brows her lips thinned moving severely. Shavit, she was talking and he’d completely spaced out.

“What in all the galaxy is wrong with you?” she snapped at him frustration seeping into her words.

“I could ask the same thing,” Luke responded slowly, not thinking his response through, finally what he had said sunk in not a breath later as Mara began a string of curses. Without stopping for air he began his apology “Sorry, that sounded really bad. I meant you just don’t look well. Are you sick? Are you alright-”

Sighing, Mara ground out “Just. Shut. Up. And get me that bottle of Blossom Wine” Nodding Luke grabbed and placed the bottle in front of her. He didn’t really know much about the art of drinking. It was another core world luxury that eluded him. Preferring standard beer but from the look of it, the wine seemed expensive. As he opened the cabinet in search of the wine glasses he forced out small talk. Trying to make it seem natural like she hadn't just wanted to strangle him. 

“Uh, what’s the occasion?” 

“None of your damn business” she snapped. Luke placed two wine glasses on the bar, seeing that she glared at him, he could hear her demanding what he was doing. Smiling, he began to uncork the wine.

“Well, I think I’ll join you then,” Once uncorked he began to pour their glasses, being generous with the portions. “After all, it makes day drinking a little more socially acceptable.”

Scoffing and rolling her eyes she took her glass and rolled the liquid “Clearly if I’m here I don’t very much care for what’s ‘socially acceptable’” the last two words she practically spat them out at him and took a long sip of her wine. He took a small sip of his own this time mulling over what he should say next. But every response just seemed wrong to him, he began to feel the frustration at himself rise again. After a pregnant pause, Mara seemed to take pity on him and continued. “I know why I’m here. What’s your story?”

“Oh, I work here.” Luke smiled, grateful for the line she tossed at him that he forgot for a moment his nervousness or it was a little help from the wine finally running through him and his empty stomach. 

“Ha. Funny.” Mara retorted in a dry tone, taking another sip to hide the tiniest smile forming behind the wine glass.

“I just needed to get away from my life for a while and needed some form of work.” Luke shrugged trying to keep an air of Han level of nonchalant. It was close enough to the truth anyway. A week away from all the politics and fanfare had been something he didn’t know he very much needed. And he technically did need the job, he couldn’t use his New Republic allowance because as Leia explained after long hours planning this all out. It had to be off the books, using public funds for whatever this was misappreciation since it wasn’t an official mission. That launched another debate that he was on an allowance and how much he needed to become independent fast. “What’s yours? Your story I mean.” He rubbed the back of his head feeling that he ended the last part lamely, and hoped he didn’t come off as pushy.

“Do you find it difficult staying out of other people's business?” Mara set her glass delicately down and cooly peered at him, he could feel her green eyes on him, could feel she was searching for something in him. He quickly got lost in her beautiful eye color, he had never been this close, offered such an unobstructed view, and he didn’t think he would ever again. He felt himself staring too long and ducked his head feeling warmth reach his cheeks, his dark blonde hair falling into a curtain obscuring his embarrassment. 

“Only when it’s someone I’m worried about” He looked up again to match her gaze, trying to find his center like a good Jedi would. It was too easy to forget he was a Jedi anywhere near her and he had to remember. She met his gaze straight on not flinching, but a cool calculating look came over her. He felt like he was being scrutinized like battle plans. 

“Well don’t” The spell that seemed to have been forming around them now broken and he felt her pull away. She grabbed her half-finished glass and the bottle. Turned briskly she began a graceful walk back a dancer returning to the wings after a waltz center stage.

“Just know I’m here!” He called out after her unsure if she heard him or if she even cared. But, what he said was true. In the week that he had only been an audience to her life, he’d realized several things about her. One of which is she was clearly fighting a monster and it wasn’t her habit of finishing bottles every several nights, that was only because of something else much bigger. And the only person that she seemed to have any relationship seemed to be with the club’s owner. Luke felt she needed more people on her side, more help. But, she was right she didn’t care what people thought she was stubbornly too independent for those matters or for asking for help. All he wanted was for her to let him in.

Sighing, he gulped down the rest of his glass, afraid that small misstep just set him back. 

Mara felt like she was at an edge of a field watching a storm cloud roll far off in the horizon, something tremendous was off in the distance fast approaching, she didn’t know how or why but she knew. Her stomach was in knots and she found she didn’t mind, she didn’t mind the storm approaching either. It gave her a surge of adrenaline she knew she’d survive whatever storm tore through her life, born again from the rain, rising from the wreckage.

As the turbolift brought her up to her simple apartment she couldn’t help the smile forming on her face, and it wasn’t because of some vapid school girl crush. The new bartender was interesting, to say the least. Mara had grown bored of everyone in the club, Karrde didn’t count. But Whitesuns, he was fresh blood and oh so very entertaining. The man was painfully sincere, really the sentient equivalent of looking directly into a sun. It was a nice change of pace; his attraction to her was clearly evident yet he didn’t leer like the rest of the men. He seemed to have been fighting a war within himself against his more primal urges. It was absolutely enticing to toy with that. She purposely went down to speak with him only wearing the thinnest robe she had just to see his reaction. She was not disappointed.

When she heard about the new bartender Luke Whitesuns he was at least a little interesting enough to warrant more investigation. She normally didn’t care about staffing but the day she showed up her ears did perk up as she made her way through the gaggle of dancers to her dressing room she picked up pieces of gossip. How the new bartender was “very attractive” but “in an earnest way”. For the first couple of nights, it seemed he was the talk of the dancers and staff Mara always made sure to pay extra attention as she walked by, no one paying mind to her. She never joined in on the gossip finding her fellow dancer dreadfully droll. But the gossiping hags were right; he was handsome with his pure blue eyes and easy-going attitude of someone who didn’t truly realize how attractive they are. 

Mara knew how attractive she was, knew how to use it as a tool, use it as a weapon. When she first arrived at the club she had used it to become the lead dancer. Well, her actual skill played the largest role, but she had used sex to accelerate the process by getting rid of the competition. She’d seduced the former lead Nikki as well as her second Ali who had been insanely envious of Nikki and Nikki tremendously insecure about Ali. Mara just became the final straw using her position with them. She further poisoned them against each other during the afterglow of each of their encounters whispering false rumors in their ears only fueling their insecurities. Until one night she caused the two women to break out into a fight in the middle of a dance number. During the dance routine, she made sure to fuel their jealousy by making sure the rivals saw her dance “passionately” with the other. Promptly getting themselves fired and Mara a fast opportunity as lead, and later solidifying it by drawing in massive crowds. 

She began to observe him from afar like a predator stalking its prey. At first, it started with her observing how he interacted with the patrons at the bar oblivious to those clients that wanted more than just a drink from him. Then she began to approach him, creating small talk with the slightest hint of very explicit double entendre. But, he didn’t seem to pick up her double meaning and not only that still seemed flustered without even realizing the sexual nature of their interaction.

This new guy clearly would never be someone who thought of himself as Mara did. He carried himself almost like a virgin, but Mara knew it must not be true. He might be ignorant of his looks but the rest of the world wasn’t. He definitely had people ready to jump at the chance to jump him. He was dopey enough to be grateful that anyone would take an interest in him. He had to have had a solid list of partners. 

After tonight though Mara had decided she would add him to her list. 

She enjoyed toying with him, he was so easily flustered by her, color seemed to always be on his cheeks and it was delicious to her in a new way. She’d never had a partner that had seemed so sincere, so innocent. Was this why so many people were obsessed with taking virgins? She had never found it attractive the idea of having a partner who had no idea what they were doing, it seemed like an annoyance and a hindrance. 

She had been enthralled with teasing him. She spent her performances casting him luring looks, in one number she had to fake a moan and she made sure to catch his eye, he over poured the glass and his mouth opened in shock. Her being a professional was the only reason she hadn’t burst into laughter. 

Sighing she took a step into her apartment, too bad Karrde had banned her from sleeping around with the cast after the fight. She didn’t incriminate herself but Karrde asked her he could not afford to lose more people. But, surely she could at least sleep with Whitesuns, Karrde would get over it this time it was only a bartender, not his lead dancers. She’d apologize to Karrde and all would be well, she knew that Whitesuns would leave after she broke his heart. Unfortunately, he caught her eye and his eyes caught her. The only difference was that Whitesuns had become attached. It wouldn’t end well for him. But, while it lasted she was sure it would be worth it.

Even deep in her thoughts, she didn’t miss while stepping into her apartment something was amiss. The wicked smile faded from her as dawning horror seeped in. Intently, she began to thoroughly search her apartment pacing her small bedroom and the rest of the living room, even searching the fresher and kitchenette. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing had been taken. But, the ever-growing gnawing at her chest knew someone had been in there. She wasn’t safe here anymore. Possibilities began to play out in her mind. This had to have been someone searching for intel on her and someone well trained if they knew how to not leave any evidence. She had enemies on both sides; it could be either Imperial or New Republic, maybe some Imp wanted to tie loose ends maybe the NRI knew of her crimes. All Mara knew was she had served the Emperor with no real specifics and now it would get her killed if she stayed in the apartment. 

She grabbed a bag from her closet and formed a plan. They couldn’t kill her if she was never alone. Whoever they were, they wanted to clearly keep their intent quiet, and witnesses would make that difficult. You could make one person disappear but not two. Especially if one of them had most likely a family. No way a guy like him wouldn’t. A pang of sadness hit her. She waved it off though It would be a pity to lose such a fun plaything, she hoped it wouldn’t come to it. And whoever it was had the sense to stay away. It would soon be over anyway she was confident she’d catch the culprit before anything drastic happened. Whitesuns had offered help, he could be her human shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I love viewing my stats I just find it fascinating, but I saw a pattern in what smut does "well" on ao3 and that got me curious on who reads what and why. So I made a survey if you guys could please fill it out it's 10 questions and shouldn't take long at all https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/6JHXPW2 
> 
> By the way, last chapter I replied to comments on my phone and instead of ot it corrected it to ot3 so a heads up I meant ot the times ot3 showed up there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry in advance if this isn't perfect. I'm in unbeta-ed territory now.

Mara had circled back to the club to grab supplies and for a quick skim of the employee information held in Karrde’s office. It was the early hours in the morning after the last show of the night, and well after the guest area had it’s chair’s up and floor mopped. She needn’t worry anyone would barge in on her. Mara took her time in the prop closet, she ran her fingertips on the props at the back of the closet, props that no one would notice missing. Being a practical girl she picked out a couple of pieces that could be versatile from pleasure to pain. Pain in the sense if she had to confront whoever was stalking her they could double as weapons. Pleasure if what she had in mind for Whitesuns would come to fruition. Gathering her newly acquired gear she stuffed it at the bottom of her bag hiding it in a hidden pocket at the bottom where she kept the less socially acceptable of her weapons. 

Soon after Mara found herself reclining at Karrde’s desk skimming through all his files. Originally she only wanted to splice employee records, find more on Whitesuns, yet certain anomalies caught her eye. A couple of hours later she was ready to end her little research project. She knew she liked Karrde but now she admired him. 

Setting her datapad down and she moved to the holo counsel punching in the data to connect to Whitesuns, it was early for most but for people like them that worked at night it was practically the middle of the sleep cycle. Perfectly planned she wanted him off-kilter and groggy. She positioned herself carefully so her body language read closed off but worry still slipped through. She wanted Whitesuns to read her as being in distress but not a damsel in distress. Finally, the holo connected, showtime.

“You really didn’t have to come pick me up or carry my bags,” Mara commented as Whitesuns scanned in his palm and the doors swooshed opened. He turned his palm into an enter type of gesture with some flourish. She stepped in first and him behind her the door swooshing shut as he carefully sidestepped around her and went to drop the bag on the couch in the lounging area. Which was a generous description. Whitesun had a small studio, a kitchenette right off the front door, a lounge area in the middle, the bed in a nook facing the kitchenette. The nook seemed to have old sliding doors one had to move manually. It seems made out of some sort of warped transparisteel. Not completely see-through but definitely not enough to afford real privacy. 

“Nonsense, of course, I was gonna,” Poor Whitesuns stood in the middle of his place, nervous his balance was off. He was stepping from foot to foot, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. It was absolutely delicious. “Is there anything I could get you, a glass of water maybe?”

Mara for her part only smirked and tilted her head to the only other door in the apartment. He was already growing flustered with just having her here. She had to wonder what was running through his mind. What fantasizes were being conjured up, maybe one where she was so grateful she’d suck him off. Or maybe he didn’t add scenarios just pictured how good she’d looked bent over the coffee table.

“No, I’m ok. Just tired I think I’ll get ready for bed,” She walked over to where he had placed her bag. Kneeling in front of the bag still facing him she began to rifle through making sure she angled herself nonchalantly so her low cut shirt offered a perfect view to him. She was going to take every opportunity to make him uncomfortable.

Finally, after she calculated what a normal time would be if she was actually searching for her items she got her toiletries and her nightgown and headed towards the ‘fresher. When she finally was in the privacy of the ‘fresher she allowed herself to smile. She wondered how far she could push him.

When she emerged her hair was wavy from the braid it had formerly been in. She ran her fingers through it feigning trying to arrange it better, the gesture meant to intentionally cause her already short nightgown to rise up to an almost scandalous height. It was a simple silk shift that the style itself wasn’t risque short sleeves and a button-up collar. The light risque aspect came from how short it landed, not even reaching mid-thigh, and the design almost implying it could be that of a male lover. 

Mara drank in what she could of Whitesuns expression, wide dilated eyes before he looked away, and gestured to the low lounge table that had a tray of water bulbs and a plate of cut fruit. Mara moved to the lounger in front of him grabbing the plate and water bulb as she sat down legs crossed at the ankles tucked under her as she began to pick at the fruit. Hiding her legs from him, hoping that he would miss the view.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I just felt so unsafe staying in my apartment by myself. I promise that I’ll be out of your way soon as I find a new place with better security. I swear.” With that Mara took a small bite into the juicy fruit provided, savoring the perfect blend of tangy sweetness. 

So far he appeared to have believed her cover story but she knew it was a balance. She would soon become an uninvited house guest if the pieces of her plan didn’t fall into place. “I hope I didn’t wake you or intrude on anything,” she commented casually. When he showed up at the club to escort her to his place he seemed like he had never gone to bed, to begin with. She had been looking forward to seeing him drowsy with tousled bed hair. But, he was alert and his signature eyeliner had still been in place, a little smudged but not enough to indicate sleep, just a long day.

“No worries, I was actually just on a holo call with my sister when you called. She’s on Coruscant at the moment so because of time differences and her schedule I never went to bed,” he gave her a shy smile and she returned it understanding he was nervous but it seemed the topic of his family was a comforting one. Of course, he had a loving family in some other part of the galaxy. He was too good of a man to have suffered a harsh home life. He genuinely seemed to be ignorant of the harsher realities of the galaxy.

People like her who never knew the love of parents were well aware of how cruel the galaxy could be, always on their guard. Whitesuns seemed like he only ever knew love. It would make his eventual heartbreak over her all the more satisfying. Having a man that never knew rejection finally get lanced by the hurtful spear would bring her worlds of satisfaction. 

Deciding, for now, she’d indulge him with the small talk on his family she tilted her head asked “Is your sister enjoying Courasant? I know it isn’t a place for everyone.” Like she’d care what some random woman across the core thought of the place or whether she was being trampled by its mass crowds or not. 

Luke was so grateful he had done some refreshing meditation techniques so he could stay up to speak with Leia. They were also helping him to keep a clear head, for the most part. Mara felt absolutely intoxicating in the force. He just wanted to reach out and wrap his force presence around her, probe, and be probed by her. Physically he couldn’t deny his obvious and uncomfortable attraction to her. He was unsure how he was going to manage with her in such close quarters. Just in one hour of being here the smallest gestures, she did threatened to send him into madness. He had to constantly rip his attention away from her. Watching her sink to her knees, the top of her pale bosom exposed when she stepped out of the ‘fresher with beautifully long exposed legs in a nightgown leaving only little to the imagination, how she licked at the juices from the fruit as they dripped from her fingers.

It was all he could do to keep his head clear from all the imagery that came to him unbidden. It was unfair to her, she was just going about her business he had no right to project his fantasies onto her. He vowed to do the best he could in keeping his mind clear.

He still needed to keep his Jedi identity under wraps so he couldn’t outright do meditation trances in front of her which meant he would have to do it while showering and at that point, a cold shower would work about the same. But, there were only so many showers he could take in the day before Mara began to grow suspicious. 

The conversation had reached a lull as Mara cleared off the fruit he had offered, she seemed to have really enjoyed it, savoring every drop the fruit streaked along her delicate fingers. He needed to not focus on that, stat so he blurted the first thought that had been at the back of his mind.

“I was just wondering, uh, why me? Not that I’m not more than ok with you being here. I just wonder, I dunno you seem pretty close to Karrde why not him?” Honestly, after what seemed like the disaster of their shared bottle of wine he thought Mara disliked him and that she hadn’t heard his offer to help at the end. Although there was a brief moment before he put his foot in his mouth, he thought maybe she was beginning to open up. But, surely it wasn’t enough that she’d feel comfortable staying at a strange man's house. The only explanation was the break-in must have really left her afraid. She seemed like she was doing her best to hide how afraid, but he could definitely tell. 

She ducked her head thoughtfully before she slowly responded with “Well he’s already done so much for me I couldn’t dare ask more of him” she was being vulnerable, opening up about an insecurity to him. From the brief time, he knew her he certainly knew she was prideful and wouldn’t open up so easily. He felt warmth rush into his heart for her. Tenderness filling him, he would be someone worthy of her trust. Her tone lightening as she continued “Besides out of everyone at the club I trust you the most. Any dancer would bash my knees in while I slept for a chance to be lead. Any non-dancer would quickly turn it into some cheesy holo-porn scenario. Something classy like‘Slut sucks me for rent’” she let out a melodic giggle. 

On the surface, he knew the red-headed dancer was playing off the moment with a joke, but he also knew the joke she chose to use found it’s humor in holding the tiniest bit of truth in it. That was another observation, the dynamic with her coworkers. The men at the bar that liked women often commented vulgar things about her and the girls showed no mercy with their gossip and snide comments of her. Luke, when he’d seen these conversations, tried to steer them away but it seemed she was not well-liked. He didn’t understand why, she was standoffish, and yeah he heard she had caused some trouble in the past, but she seemed like a good person deep down like Han. Who gave up a front but really had a heart of gold that front was protecting. The only question about Mara was if she herself realized her bravado was on purpose or not. 

“You’re right, I’d never do any of those things”, He flashed his most comforting smile and dared to reach over and give a quick gentle squeeze to her hand. Ignoring to the best of his ability how it felt like he’d just past his hand over an open flame. He hoped more than anything he could convey that she was safe here with him, he’d shelve his own feelings for her. Clearly something was wounding her, and he was going to help. Once, she trusts him maybe she’ll reveal why she feels the compulsion to drink. Once he knew what plagues her he could slowly break the news he was in fact Skywalker. The force had a variety of ways to heal, if her body wasn’t dependent on the substance he can help cleanse her if it was a trauma he could give her the tools for meditation to center her and hopefully have earned enough trust she’ll listen to him if he recommended a mind healer. 

For now, they had to start with getting enough rest. “Hey, we’ve stayed up pretty late. If we want enough time to rest before work we should head to bed,” He got up and stretched it wasn’t that they spent too much time talking but the lounge set was older the cushions werebear and lumpy and overall not a comfortable place to be. Which made what he was about to do the biggest of all sacrifices. He leaned down and shouldered her bag once more “Let me show you to your room madam,” he said in his best 3PO impression. He caught her surprised expression before he turned around and took the two steps into the alcove placing the bag in front of the bed. Putting it on any other side would block the small space to get into the bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her voice came from behind him and he turned smiling at her. Her hands were at her hips sternly.

“I’m offering the bed to my honored guest,” he said attempting to sidestep around her.

“And is the host planning on sleeping on the couch?” She took a step blocking him off, it almost seemed like they were moving to the start of a tango. 

“Well yeah,” He searched her eyes. Luke didn’t want to come off as a prude farmboy. He’d been in situations with others where they needed to share a bed and it was fine. But, sharing one with Mara seemed dangerous. It was tempting the already weak grasp of his own control. ” I uh, don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he went and rubbed the back of his neck abashed. He felt like he was doing that a lot lately. 

“Don’t worry about me,” She rolled her eyes at him like a miffed teenager and it was all he could do not to gawk when she stepped forward to press her index finger gently square in his chest. “I won’t let you wreck your back on my behalf.” Just from that small contact he had to suppress the urge to grab her hand pulling her flush against him, he stopped that thought. It came with dangerous territory. She was so close still not moving and he felt frozen in place not being strong enough to step away but not being bold enough to step closer.

“Ugh, if you really have a problem we’ll just put a pillow between us and I’ll sleep over the sheets” and without so much as waiting for a response, Mara grabbed the throw blanket at the foot of the bed. She leaned in her knees hitting the mattress and began to crawl up the length. Luke couldn’t move his eyes away from her watching every curve and angle of her body. In the halfway on the bed, she reached over grabbing a pillow and tossed it towards the center. As she did so her nightgown drew up revealing a glimpse of simple black panties. At that Luke turned away and practically ran to the bathroom. A quick excuse of getting ready for bed falling away from his lips. The image of him reaching over Mara in that position rutting away at her playing every time he closed his eyes. 

This was going to be harder than he ever thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, uh so remember when I said eventually chapters would come out slower. Well, it happened. This ones kinda short. But the fun really begins here. Enjoy!

Luke didn’t consider himself a coward, he was being strategic. His being last to bed first to rise meant Mara would never see him without the eyeliner so his identity was safe. It had nothing to do with his body’s reactions. Ok, maybe a little. Only, because it would make Mara uncomfortable to be greeted with his erection clearly on display. Luke cursed himself. Last night he went to bed so carefully to try to avoid this very situation. 

After totally not hiding in the bathroom until Mara was asleep he came out and curled up facing away from her on the very edge of the bed. This morning he found himself invading her side of the bed. His whole front pressing into the pillow and her back. He had awoken to the herbal smell of Mara’s hair flooding his senses and in his groggy half-awake state it caused his hips to bury deeper in the pillow seeking friction. Shame filled him. The sensation jerked him awake and he slowly began to scoot away leaving the warmth of their bed. Pulling on the force he sneaked into the bathroom. He could not have lived with himself if Mara woke up as he was getting out, only to see his tented sleeping pants. Or well, the item of clothing he was using as sleeping pants. Luke hadn’t realized how exposed he had been accustomed to sleeping. He actually didn’t own any sleep clothing, preferring to sleep in his underwear. But, he was definitely not doing that in Mara’s company so he found very loose pants he could wear, but unfortunately no shirt. 

He reached the bathroom without incident and began to run the sanisteam in the coldest setting. Luckily this planet was one with water readily accessible and he never quite lost the amazement of it. An idea came into mind, making him blush deeply. He reached in and turned the water to a normal temperature. If he meditated or used a cold shower it would only stop temporarily. It had been a long time since he had any bed partners. Surely part of the reason for all this was because he was pent up. If he sought his release now maybe his body would tire itself and his problem would subside, or at least not flare up so easily. He bit his lip still indecisive. Luke once outside of Tatooine had had many partners in the Rebellion. The Rebellion would become a pleasure den after missions, the pilots full of adrenaline and a need to feel alive. Once the New Republic stabilized he calmed down a little. Taking partners here and there. He always felt sated. A bedfellow only a few datapad messages away whenever his mood struck. He hadn’t felt the need to touch himself since he was a teen living on Tatooine. 

Where once in moisture farmland sex became a taboo, only something that Jabba’s perverted scum forced on women. There where gels and lotions were a luxury he had to learn himself with only his calloused hands and imagination in the dead of night under his covers while his aunt and uncle were fast asleep. So he could play off needing to use the sink and water to clean up as a midnight trip to relieve himself. His uncle would have had his hide to know he was wasting precious water on such frivolous things. 

Making up his mind Luke undid the strings that held his pants up and pulled that and his boxer briefs down his straining cock. There was already a bead of precum dripping down the head. He cursed under his breath, taking his cock in his flesh hand he gave a slow experimental stroke from base to head. That elicited a soft gasp from him. He wasn’t sure at what point in the sleep cycle he had hardened but it must have stayed that way for a while. He was overly sensitive that only one stroke bordered on pain. Still holding himself he slid the mirror revealing an almost secret cabinet it was bare since he hadn’t been there for long nor planned on staying long. Only a couple of bottles, one of which Han had left him all the while laughing, lube. He grabbed it and entered the sanistream. 

He made sure the water hit his back. In the warmth of the water, he let his member go missing the pressure of his hand immediately. He took the bottle in his mechanical hand squeezing a portion of the clear gel onto the tip of his flesh fingers. He messaged the gel between his fingertips making sure it wasn’t too cool. Now with the substance on his hand, he tried another stroke. 

Like the first; slow from base to tip, this time with the lube the pleasure he created had him throwing his head back with a moan. He quickly bit down on his lip, he knew he was vocal but he didn’t think he’d get so loud so fast. As a teen he made sure to be silent, stilling his hand whenever he felt so much as movement. Since then he’d lost that habit completely. Always making sure to make as much noise as he could, so his partners knew how he felt about their actions. 

He slowly began to pick up the pace of his pumps until he was trembling, clamping down on his lips, his forehead resting on the tiled shower wall. He was on the edge of orgasm but he needed just something more to take him over. He closed his eyes, his strokes growing harsher and faster. Unbidden every dirty thought he had of the redhead sleeping in the other room came to mind. How it would be if she were behind him reaching over her small hand pumping his cock. How her breath would feel dancing on his back raising gooseflesh. Her body pressed against his back, how he’d feel every curve of her. Her soft voice commanding him to come for her, it was so real, it was like she was right there with him. 

With a low shout, he finally came. His cock twitching he emptied himself he began to slow his pumps until he was barely stroking himself. His hips jerked with every pump, finally, the pleasure became too much and his hand stilled. But, didn’t leave his member until he felt himself soften enough.

With a sigh, Luke began to actually work on showering and getting cleaned up for the day.

When Luke left the shower he resolved that that was a slip up in judgment. As he smeared on his eyeliner he looked at his reflection and guilt took him over, how dare he masturbate to Mara? She would be appalled by him! He’d make her breakfast as a secret apology, and promise not to do it again. Holo-porn existed for a reason, those actors consented for the image to be used for this very purpose, unlike Mara. Who dozed away completely trusting him, unaware of the chaos within him. 

Once he stepped out though. His resolve began to seem impossible as he took in Mara on his bed. Her fiery red hair fanned on the pillow. She had turned in her sleep facing his side, her arm slung over his pillow. Her long leg flung over the pillow that once divided them, the same pillow he woke up grinding into. But, the thing that really sent fire to his veins was that her shift had risen up in her sleep and her blanket had fallen to the floor. Exposing her gorgeous ass and legs. The only obstacle was the black panties he glimpsed last night.

He shook his head as if it would cause the vision of him sliding into her while she straddled that pillow to go away. 

He felt the familiar flicker of desire low in him. He turned away from her, on second thought buying breakfast for her would be even better. 

Mara woke up laughing, feeling triumphant she was getting to him. Well, she didn’t wake up, she got up. She had been awake since Whitesuns had got up to take a shower. At first, she got up to make a cup of caf but as she passed the ‘fresher door she had overheard his moan. She knew exactly what he was up to in there. She had leaned her ear against the door trying to hear any of his small sounds, vowing to draw them out to yells of passion when she finally claimed him. She could just imagine how they’d take showers together, the water glistening over his well-defined muscles, her reaching over from her place at his back to stroke his length, demanding that he come with only her hand. As the fantasy played out in her head she heard one last muffled yell. She bit her lip and knew she only had so much time to get back in bed. 

Once in bed she began to set the stage draping her blanket to make it seem she tossed it off while sleeping, pushing her nightgown up above her navel, and finally straddling the very pillow she felt him dry hump that very morning. Having him wake up that way wasn’t exactly part of the plan but it was a welcome addition. She schooled her features and evened out her breathing. When he stepped out of the ‘fresher and she heard the hitch of his breath it took all her willpower not to smile. Only lasting until she heard the outer door swoosh close then she dissolved into complete mirth. 

What Luke did this morning was only confirmed further when she stepped into the sanistream and found a bottle of lube. Feeling devious once she finished her shower she took the bottle in her hands drawing inspiration from him and began to form another fun situation for Whitesuns to walk into. 

Mara proudly walked out of the ‘fresher still completely naked, her hair in a towel she went and slid the transparisteel doors shut; it would leave little up to imagination but still provided enough of a barrier she could feign not noticing when he walked in. She knew it wouldn’t be long now. She went to the bed and laid down on her back spreading her legs facing the transparisteel so when he walked in he’d see directly what she was doing but she wouldn’t see him. 

His reaction to her this morning has caused a chain reaction in her. She was wet from just hearing him trying to control his soft moans. Wet from anticipation of all the things she planned to do with him. Unlike him, she was always in control. Even now as she ran her hand grazing her fingertips along her thighs up her waist cupping her breasts, as she thought of how his large rough hands would feel. She was in control. 

The fingers, on one hand, slid from her thigh to her wet folds and gently began to stroke herself. Her other hand went and clutched her breast. She arched her back not in pleasure but to angle herself just so. So that when Whitesuns walked in she’d be perfectly on display. She began slowly to work herself up, she knew her body well, she knew exactly when to apply pressure, and when to let go. Soon she added soft moans, every performance needed a good soundtrack. Lastly, she closed her eyes to provide a semblance of ignorance to Whitesuns entrance. 

She stayed in places and when finally she began to grow frustrated she knew he had arrived. Her breathing hitched, there were so many scenarios in what could happen next. 

She moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the pillow just as the door swooshed open. Another cover of ignorance to his arrival. She willed herself to continue on not missing a beat, her moaning grew desperate trying to tempt him to her.

It was only a couple of seconds but her audience was not captured.

She heard the door swoosh shut. Undeterred, she pressed on. She wouldn’t deny herself any pleasure in life and she knew he was behind the door. He could still hear her act and who knows maybe turn back. Her moans grew more heated as she twisted against her own hand. 

She was disappointed in Whitesuns self-control, no matter soon she’d break him, and having him hold out this long would make it all the more satisfying when she did. Then she’d piece his self-control back together into something that benefited her in bed. 

  
  


Luke stood back against the door trying to calm his frantic heart. He could hear Mara’s moans from out there, coupled with the fact of seeing her in her full beauty, yes the transparisteel obstructed the finer details but his mind more than made up for it. All of it was driving him mad. He threw his head back in frustration thumping against the door.

Every time he blinked he saw her perfect body in his mind. He had been so shocked when he came home to find her out on display like that. He’d seen her dance and nearly naked every night and that didn’t prepare him for what he found at all. Nothing could have. No Jedi training could have prepared him for the self-control needed not to push his pants down and start stroking his cock to the rhythm she set for herself. He wanted to be with her so bad, worse than any desire he ever felt before. It was a war tearing his mind apart. And he didn’t even know why it was this intense. 

This felt like an all-consuming lust. 

He wanted to sob from the frustration of it. No, he wouldn’t though, he wouldn’t whine and have a tantrum over someone he can’t have. It wasn’t fair to Mara. She was more than power converters at Tosche station.  He grabbed his hair and yanked not knowing what to do with his hands, afraid to leave them be or else they might find their way to his member once again.  He groaned, screwing his eyes tight, and focused on steadying his breath. With that, he’d be able to calm his heart rate and his blood flowing in the wrong direction. 

But, it was a mistake.  He could see how his heart wanted to play it out. And he was drawn into the nova of his heart's greatest desire. How he’d walk in slowly, one by one discarding his clothes until he reached her just as exposed. 

Mara imagined how she wanted him to step closer to her quietly hypnotized by her performance, how’d she open her eyes then and demand he continue her work. 

Luke’s breath hitched as he could imagine how’d she’d ask for help, how he’d eagerly get on his knees, and begin a trail of kisses to her soft wet folds waiting to be lapped up by him. 

Mara let out another moan louder, she was getting close, knowing the overly helpful overly willing to please-bastard he was he’d comply but do something stupid like try to slowly begin to eat her out. She’d surprise him though by flipping him onto his back. Quickly seething him in her.

Luke felt himself throb as he could almost see Mara, someone who knew exactly what she wanted and took it, would grow impatient and simply take him entirely without warning. How he wouldn’t disappoint and with the same abandon match her thrusts as she rode him. 

Mara finally released with one final loud moan. She was sure it was only minutes but it felt like hours. Her body flooded with the warm glow of sedation. But, the show had to go on. She couldn’t just lounge all day. She got up and quickly grabbed her clothes, a tank top and tights, and made her way to the ‘fresher she needed to wipe herself off. 

Luke groaned, opening his eyes in a panic. He was crouched on the floor, his flesh hand clasped his still twitching cock as the last drops of seed spilled. He hadn’t even freed himself from his own pants. He was in a complete daze, he hadn’t  _ realized. _ He didn’t even know when in the course of that fantasy his flesh hand traveled from his hair. His eyes widened, his other was tangled and still tugging on it harshly. Slowly, leaning against the wall he got up on unsteady legs. He breathed in and dropped the hand clutching his hair. He breathed out and looked down to assess the damage. 

He let out a weak groan.

This was a disaster. 

There was a clear wet spot formed on the front of his black pants. He tried to clean the offending hand on his underwear before pulling it out of his pants. He had to force himself to breathe in and out, to keep calm. Cautiously he reached into the force towards Mara. She’d stop moaning, he had to feel where she was. If she was in the ‘fresher he could feasibly rush in and change his pants. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he did sense her there. He took a breath and opened the door once more. 


End file.
